


The Lousy Deadlines In Between

by ForDavey



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Cuddling, Davey and crutchie love parks and rec, Fluff, Jacks stressed, M/M, Theyre good bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForDavey/pseuds/ForDavey
Summary: Jack's trying to finish a painting for a local art fair, but its stressful and all he really needs are Davey and Crutchie.





	The Lousy Deadlines In Between

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so I wrote this, enjoy and send me prompts and shit on Tumblr @fordaveyjacobs!

 

Davey sat on the couch in their living room, waching TV with Crutchie while the blonde's head was on his lap.

He gently carded his hands through the soft hair, not in a way that would initiate anything, just in a way that communicated love.

-

It was about halfway through an episode of Parks and Rec when they both started hearing the curses from the kitchen.

They knew it was probably Jack painting, he'd been working on a piece for the local art fair since seven am that morning.

Now, Davey noted, it was ten thirty at night.

-

As the TV continued, both boys began picking up whines blended in with the curses.

Crutchie reached for the TV remote and handed it to Davey, who turned off the TV.

Crutchie pulled Davey down for a quick kiss before they both got up and headed towards the kitchen.

-

Standing right in the doorway, they could now hear the sound of the paintbrush gliding on the paper.

Crutchie peeked inside and swiftly turned around to shake his head at Davey.

He didn't like what he saw.

-

Jack sat at the table, eyes fixed on the canvas. A brush was held so tightly in his shaking hand that his knuckles were white.

-

Davey led Crutchie in and each sat next to Jack so he was in the middle.

As soon as they did, Jack dropped his paintbrush and leaned on Crutchie's shoulder. Davey reached a hand to rub his back.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Crutchie asked, his voice as gentle as his hands when he pulled Jack closer.

Davey moved to pick up the art supplies that were scattered all over the table.

Once he piled all of the brushes into a container and cleaned up the paint, he picked up the canvas and placed it on the counter.

Jack could finish it another day.

-

However, when Jack saw his canvas being moved, he leaped from Crutchie's embrace.

"What are you _doing_?" He roared. "I need to finish that!"

Crutchie slowly pulled him back down while Davey walked back.

"You can finish it tomorrow." He assured and ran a hand through Jack's hair.doing

-

"But," Jack protested. "I've gotta finish it now."

"Tomorrow." Crutchie piped up, "let's get you to bed, okay?"

Jack shook his head, being stubborn was one of his strong suits. "I keep messing up on it and I just want to get it done." He sighed.

Davey and Crutchie made eye contact, both sharing moment of remembrance. It was before Katherine's birthday last year when they had all just gotten together. Jack was stressing over making her a painting and he had forgotten to eat or drink. This landed him in the hospital after passing out. While in the hospital, all he cared about was finishing the painting.

-

Jack got so focused on things that he couldn't let them go until they were taken care of.

"Jacky, it's stressing you out so much." Davey whispered, taking in the pained look on Jack's face.

"It'll stop stressing me when I finish it." Jack reasoned.

-

Crutchie looked at Dave, trying to communicate his thoughts without words.

When he was met with a raised eyebrow, he pointed at the doorway.

He grabbed his crutch and hobbled to where Davey was standing, both out of earshot from Jack.

-

"Maybe we should let him paint more." Crutchie said, hesitantly.

Davey looked incredulous. "No! He'll just feel worse!" He whisper-shouted.

Crutchie shook his head. "We watch him and if he gets worse we take him to bed." He suggested.

Davey thought for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds fine." He concluded.

-

Jack brightened up a little bit when he was given his canvas back. Crutchie watched as he painted and Davey kept rubbing his back.

The picture was a beach, the one they'd been to a few weeks back. Jack was currently putting detail to the sand and water. He'd finished the sky already.

Crutchie eyed the detail that had been put into the it. The clouds looked as if they were coming off of the canvas. The sand looked as if he could touch it. The water looked as if it was moving fluidly through the landscape.

Davey studied Jack's movements. He saw when Jack would squint his eyes when he painted a small stroke. He saw when his hands would shake as he tried to paint a straight line. He saw how he would carefully mix his colors as if it was his life on the line.

After a while of this routine, they noticed Jack start to shake so badly he'd drop the brush. They noticed his eyes get red and puffy. They noticed the sharp intakes of breath and curses when he accidentally put too much paint on one area of the canvas.

-

This was when Davey grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed, removing the brush.

With that one squeeze, Jack fell apart. An ugly sob escaped him and he burrowed into Davey's chest.

They all knew how he would sob and sob when he was stressed, and the fact broke Crutchie and Davey's hearts. That's why they did their best to never let him stress too much.

He didn't cope well when he did.

"It's so bad," He sniffed, his voice muffled by Davey's shirt. "They won't accept it, and I can't find the right color," Another sniff. "And my hands are too damn shaky."

-

Davey hoisted him up and carried him into their bedroom, Crutchie behind them.

-

Once there, they all lay down next to eachother. Jack faced Crutchie while Davey's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Jack, do you wanna talk?" Crutchie traced around the paint stains on his hands.

Jack shook his head, gradually calming down after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." He eventually whispered.

Davey shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Jack. Just don't stress yourself out." He pointed out, tucking his head on top of Jack's until the boy's dark hair tickled his chin.

Crutchie moved closer, throwing his arm around Jack and next to Davey's. He entwined their hands.

"Yeah, you've got three more days to finish it." He explained, kissing Jack's neck.

Jack moved their heads and gave Crutchie a proper kiss. He felt Crutchie tilt his head to deepen it.

-

"Not fair." Davey pouted from behind them, Jack turned his body and kissed Davey, too.

When he felt Davey smile against his lips, he pulled back and smiled back at him.

-

Now, the three lay in content silence. The lights off and the breakdown forgotten.

"You guys know I love you right?" Jack asked.

Davey hummed. "Love you too, Jacky."

Crutchie smiled and held him tighter. "We love you too."

-

As Jack's breathing evened out and quiet snores filled the room, Crutchie and Davey shared a kiss and allowed themselves to sleep, too.


End file.
